


【Nachan/Jaehyuck】营业困难症候群

by Sphinx_xnihpS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx_xnihpS/pseuds/Sphinx_xnihpS
Summary: *对话体*没有什么实质性内容
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	【Nachan/Jaehyuck】营业困难症候群

李楷灿看不上罗渽民的撒娇。

如果人类的撒娇被总结成图文并茂的一百单八式，罗渽民绝不属于其中任何一式，他存在于扉页的‘本书所展现不过冰山一角’或附录的‘详情请咨询网址如下…’。

罗渽民拥有撒娇匠人们所不齿的拙劣演技和漂亮面孔，以及崇高的敬业精神，前两者让他的表演如同穿着燕尾服和棉布拖鞋、站在十万人厅的追光灯下锯木头，后者则让他汗如雨下地锯满两小时。而为其美丽买单的幸运观众还要时刻担心被附赠一段美丽安可。

罗渽民，李楷灿说，你知道吗罗渽民，你就像被推选为执剑者的程心，雄鸡一唱天下白，世界全他妈乱了套。你在让人不敢逼视的同时又移不开眼，是炮烙、黥刑等封建糟粕的现代延续，能让文盲也迅速明白什么叫“上帝开一扇窗，就会关上一扇门”——在认识你之前，我从不知道人类的脚心也可以长出鸡皮疙瘩。

罗渽民说，李楷灿，我宁愿不认识你，你的撒娇在我的恐怖谷里（那是什么，李楷灿问。不要打断我，罗渽民说）…95%的诚意只为突出5%的目的，你先叫自己也错乱，然后企图混淆一百双眼睛，再从中挑选圆润天真像猫科动物的某些进行驯化。你那可爱面容背后是钉是钉卯是卯的算计，撒娇人人人得而诛之。

哦罗渽民，李楷灿说，我的小罗渽民，这正是撒娇的奥义，我不像你，分不清卖漂亮和卖笑，当观众给了里脊肉的价钱，你却塞给他们一把香菜——我知道你爱吃，你一向如此推己及人（罗渽民开始展现焦急的肢体语言）。你锅里的肉汤煮得正沸，食客嘴里却淡出个鸟味。如果315受理这一欺诈案，也会叫受害者当场用拳头解决。罗渽民，你改悔罢！黄仁俊已捂了千百次眼，我听说在他那翻山越岭的遥远故乡，香菜只能沦为与油盐混寝的辅料！

罗渽民说：“审美是……”“主观的！”李楷灿大叫，“我知道审美是主观的，但我们依然说牛皮癣污染市容，你敢说你没有从成堆的牛皮癣中看出些乱中有序吗？（没有，罗渽民坐直身体说）就算没主见的李杰诺和有主见的黄仁俊无条件赞成你拙劣的表演，你也该看看刚成年半个月的朴志晟那勉为其难的面容，你让刚脱离少年时代的孩子也学会泫然欲泣地展现大人美了！我宣布你不再有资格自称最让忙内省心的one pick哥哥。

罗渽民：我要为自己分辩。当我扑倒并覆盖了2/3个志晟时，他仍旧没有提出异议，当覆盖达到3/4，志晟才发出小小的、可以忽略不计的反抗。而我们都知道那是志晟独有的表达爱意的方式。

李楷灿：你不能期望小鸡嘴里发出狼嗥，事实上志晟已经足够努力。让我们把镜头换一个方向，当你扑向楷灿尼时，他表现出不适并第一时间推开了你。

罗渽民伤心：哦…楷灿尼推开了渽民尼（李楷灿：请马上停止，是我的错。）

罗渽民：楷灿尼，有的人撒娇像麦芽精糊脸，比如你。有的人撒娇像暴雨打梨花，比如我。还有的人撒娇是四两拨千斤的饥饿营销，比如志晟。而在言辞凿凿地攻击某种至少得到两名成员拥护的撒娇风格之前，我认为做一个教科书般的示范作为基准是有必要的。请。

李楷灿陷入珍贵的沉默。

渽民的眉毛不失机会地一跳：你不能做？

我可以，李楷灿咬牙，给我时间酝酿，我需要一…到两分钟。

哦，酝酿，罗渽民微笑，酝酿就是不能做。你的撒娇存在对象上的盲点，渽民尼被排斥在楷灿尼的狩猎范围之外，你输了，输得彻彻底底。

李楷灿咬牙：给我五分钟，我可以做到。（没 有 意 义，渽民露出他标志性的胜利笑容）

楷灿尼，渽民慢慢地说，在你对此给出合理解释之前，渽民尼不会接受你的任何挑衅。他微笑着伸出并端详自己的两根食指，把它们塞进了耳朵。

李楷灿：你问了一个不会有真话的问题。

罗渽民：好，知道真话的存在了！但我想听假话，快说快说。

陷入期待的渽民看起来很耀眼也很愁人，李楷灿马上想起李东赫去动物园喂一只幼年美洲豹，并不娇小的爪子猛烈晃动着铁栏杆，圆瞪的黑眼睛在李东赫手里见底的饲料袋和李东赫的大腿肉之间往来逡巡，对视三秒后李东赫扔下饲料袋落荒而逃。对显而易见不合理的要求抱有理直气壮的期待，并让人难以面对其毫无根据但可怜巴巴的谴责，这就是渽民尼和美洲豹的种族共鸣。

楷灿尼，你还在吗，楷灿尼？渽民伸出手在李楷灿面前晃了两下，如果还没有编好回答，把话筒交回给渽民吧——渽民的问题在于，他只会卖漂亮而没有sense。

李楷灿按住他挥动的双手：不，你有。他很故意又夸张地大声说：楷灿尼没有漂亮。

罗渽民会意地微笑：不，你有。


End file.
